


This Is Not A Bromance

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Werewolf Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, the sex thing has been there between them for years. Not the having it, but the unspoken 'maybe we should.' Not that they ever say it out loud. They say it with their eyes every time there's another near-death experience and Scott is patching up another of Stiles’ wounds. When Scott’s hands are hot on Stiles’ bare skin that's okay, because it's just a friend taking care of a friend. It's acceptable, somehow, that sort of touching. Because they need this, need to touch each other, and this is safe. No homo, you know? Or at least not enough homo they actually have to own up to it. </p><p>Until, you know, they actually do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



> I will add tags as they become relevant, and the explicit rating will apply to later chapters. Chapters will post weekly. I'm having tons of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it! Lots of thanks to the amazing Hedwig_Dordt for her help editing, and to Bootsnblossoms for the encouragement with this chapter! 
> 
> This is a (late) birthday fic for badwolfbadwolf. Hope you enjoy it, you lovely person you!

Stiles flops down onto the hideous (but cheap and therefore awesome) plaid couch amidst a haphazard pile of boxes and and grins over at Scott. “Dude, we did it! We actually got out!” He props his feet up on a laundry basket filled with canned goods and sighs in contentment. He half-thought some disaster would come up and stop them. Again.

Sure it’s a year later than they’d hoped, chaos in Beacon Hills being what it is, but they’ve finally made it to college. They settled on the University of Colorado in Colorado Springs, since there are plenty of woods nearby and the local packs are friendly. It was a foregone conclusion that they would attend together, and another that renting a small apartment was infinitely better than dorm life as they’ve already had enough drama to last a lifetime. 

“You’re such a lazy-ass,” Scott grins back as he hefts a box and carries it into their bedroom. Truthfully he’s glad to do the work since he knows Stiles is tired after helping carry everything up three flights of stairs. He does remember what it was like to be human, after all. Plus, at this point taking care of his friend has gone beyond second nature to instinctive on some kind of cellular level. 

“Not all of us have super strength,” Stiles retorts as he wiggles further down into the cushions. Thrift store furniture may be ugly, but it’s sure as hell comfy.

“Excuses, excuses. What kind of warlock are you anyway if you can’t even levitate shit and help a guy out?” Scott ducks as Stiles lobs a rather hideous throw pillow at his head. 

“Look, I'm sorry _Wingardium Leviosa_ isn’t real but you really need to get over it,” Stiles laughs as he closes his eyes. He’s exhausted, they drove straight through and of course the damn apartment is on the top floor. With no elevator. 

“Some things you never get over,” Scott replies in a mournful voice. “Why don’t you just work on getting the TV and internet and stuff set up, you know I’m shit at that kind of thing. I’ll deal with the heavy lifting, cuz I’m a stud like that.” 

“My hero.” Stiles rolls his eyes, but actually it sounds like a fantastic idea. He’s been zoned out in a tangle of wires for the past hour when the Power Rangers morpher tone startles him. It’s Lydia’s text alert. He thinks it’s funny, especially since Lydia doesn’t get the joke. 

The message reads: _You guys fuck yet? If not, you should. Because you’re in love, obviously, not because it would be hot. P.S. Send all the details. Pictures would be awesome._

Stiles knows his face is getting red, but fortunately Scott is banging around in the kitchen. It’s not the first time she’s brought this up. It’s far from the first time its been implied by just about everyone else, she’s just the only one to say it so bluntly. For years it’s been all, “Where’s your boyfriend?” when people ask about Scott. Or, “Are you two having a lover’s quarrel?” if either of them are in a bad mood. But Scott is straight. Probably. And he’s...mostly straight. Like one of those bendy straws or something, straight aside from that one kink. 

He texts back: _No sex in the champagne room. Get your porn off the internet, Lyds._

_You’re so cute. Let me know when it happens. I bet it’ll be super hot after all those years of repression. At least check in and tell me about your first classes tomorrow._

Stiles shakes his head and tosses the phone aside to finish setting up the X-Box. The thing is, the sex thing has been there between them for years. Not the having it, but the unspoken _maybe we should._ Not that they’ve ever said it out loud. They said it with their eyes every time there was another near-death experience and Scott was patching up another of Stiles’ wounds. When Scott’s hands were hot on Stiles’ bare skin that was okay because it was just a friend taking care of a friend. It was acceptable, somehow, that sort of touching. Or when Scott slept in Stiles’ bed and they woke up tangled around each other. That was okay too, it was just Scott being upset over the latest catastrophe. Or when they wrestled and play-fought, breathing hard and pinning each other to the floor, that was just two guys palling around- nothing gay about that, clearly. Not even when they froze, their faces so close they were sharing the same air for a few moments before they rolled apart laughing. So yeah, maybe they’ve eye-fucked plenty of times, but that’s...nothing they talked about. 

It’s ten o’clock at night before they’ve finally mostly unpacked and are making a quick meal of spaghetti and canned meat sauce for dinner. The kitchen is tiny so they keep bumping into each other while reaching into cupboards for pans and plates, and Stiles laughs when Scott’s attempt at using the can opener results in both of them being splattered with the red sauce. “Come on man, I know your mom does the cooking, but this is pretty basic stuff.” 

“Well hey, if you think you can do better,” Scott says jokingly, holding out the can. Reaching out to wipe a spattering of sauce off of Stiles’ cheek is one of those things that might be considered weird between friends, but it’s _them_ , and so it isn’t. Not even when he licks it off of his own finger and Stiles’ eyes widen in _that_ way. The one that makes Scott wonder what would happen if he kissed him. If anything would change. The thought is equal parts exciting and terrifying, but he’s spared thinking about it when the moment is broken by Stiles scrambling to do something about the pot that’s boiling over.

By the time they make it to bed, they’re both so tired they just step over the boxes in their room and crash on their mattresses on the floor as they haven’t constructed their beds yet. They mumble sleepy goodnights, and the familiar sound of each other’s breathing lulls them to sleep in no time. 

“Dude, I’m pretty sure those are my boxers,” Scott mumbles sleepily as they are bumping elbows while brushing teeth the next morning. 

Stiles glances down and shrugs. He spits and says, “First ones I could find.” 

Scott shrugs back and begins toweling off his hair. “We’ll sort out the rest of the boxes when we get back. Hey, have you run across my favorite shirt? I was gonna wear it today.” 

“Ah, think I saw it in the laundry basket by the closet.” 

“Cool.” Scott heads out to find it while Stiles makes his way over for his turn in the shower. 

And this, Stiles thinks, is the problem. They’re so close they can wear each other’s boxers without it being weird. That’s pretty much as close as two guys can get. He suspects even guys who _are_ fucking don’t do that. But even this is okay, somehow, since it’s filed under not-gay-since-we’re-best-buds. Not that there’s anything wrong with being gay. Obviously. Go rainbow flags and all of that. Still, the idea of people using the word to define _him_ seems...nerve-wracking somehow. Not that he _is_ gay. He likes kissing women, having sex with women. So Bi at the very most, but he knows pretty much anyone seeing two men together like that will think _gay_. He sighs. It’s not likely to be really an issue anyways, because it’s not as if he and Scott are like...well, like Lydia seems to think. 

The first week passes by in a blur of unpacking, buying all the insanely expensive books they need, finding their way around campus and settling into their classes. There are also all kinds of new-student events designed to welcome them, and booths featuring a frankly overwhelming number of clubs and fraternities are scattered all over the place. Somehow they’ve landed classes that are essentially opposite of one another, so they only manage to see each other in the morning and then when they are both back in the room around dinner time. 

Scott knows that all things considered it isn’t that much time apart, but that doesn’t stop his feeling of excitement every time they see each other after all of those hours. It’s stupid he knows, but he _misses_ Stiles. He can tell Stiles misses him as well, can hear it in his elevated pulse and the way he smells happy that they’re back together again. 

Stiles grins as he’s dragged into a one-armed hug. He claps Scott on the back and then punches him in the shoulder. Because they need this, need to touch each other, and this is safe. No homo, you know? Or at least not enough homo they actually have to own up to it.

“So I know of at least four parties, you?” Scott asks as he goes back to making a sandwich. He wordlessly grabs two more slices of bread for Stiles and gets out the Miracle Whip since Sliles prefers it while he himself likes mayonnaise. 

“Same. I say hell no to the two frat parties cuz there’s no way I’m joining that nonsense. One pack is all I can handle,” Stiles replies as he begins piling salami on his bread. 

“Oh thank god, I was preparing myself to be all supportive if you wanted to but...yeah.”

“Admit it, you’d be jealous of me hanging out with all those guys,” Stiles teases, hip checking Scott. At least, he kind of _hopes_ Scott would be jealous. Which is a weird reaction maybe, but there it is. 

“Well it’s not like- I mean- You can totally have other friends, it’s just-” He pauses at Stiles’ raised eyebrow _you are totally shitting me_ expression. Sometimes the fact they’ve know each other too long to be able to lie kind of sucks. “It’d just be weird not having the same friends. And wow, I sound crazy controlling right now, huh? Sorry.” 

“It’s cool. I’m familiar with the whole not loving the fact that your best friend went and joined a group you’re not part of thing,” Stiles points out significantly. “But it’s not a thing anyways, since so much no to that. So, how about the party at the green house?” 

“Sounds good. Do you know where it actually is? I’d like to avoid wandering around with packs of freshmen looking lost. I overhead a senior saying she was holding a ‘Lemming watching party” on her front porch. Apparently it’s turned into some sort of drinking game.” 

“Jessica from Chemistry told me, yeah. Her older brother lives there. It’s across from the History building, and the only green thing about it is this garden gnome out front. They block out all the windows with mattresses or something so it’s soundproof. I was warned that when it comes to the jungle juice, don’t eat the fruit. Well, I guess you can. You’re going to be some sort of drinking game legend!” 

“Jungle juice?” 

“Grog, Wop, whatever. It’s a few gallons of water, about ten types of hard liquor, a few containers of Kool-aid, and some chopped up fruit. Guaranteed to make you regret your life choices the next day, so stop me if I’m getting too wasted, okay?” 

“Course. So, what do you wear to a college party?” 

The party turns out to be far tamer than the movies would have them believe. Tamer than some of the high school parties, really. Which is why Scott wanders off to say hi to a few people he recognizes from his hella boring calculus class once that Jessica girl shows up. He thinks maybe Stiles wants his space, as the two of them seem to be kind of flirting. Well, she’s flirting and Stiles is doing his usual clueless thing, but still. It makes something uncomfortable twist in his belly, and he’s not really sure why. Well he’s a bit sure, but it’s silly. Just because he’s been looking forward to having Stiles all to himself again didn’t mean Stiles feels the same. He takes another ineffective sip of his jungle juice and half-wishes he’d brought along some wolfsbane to spike it with. 

Stiles is starting to feel hot and his head is buzzing faintly as he leans against the wall. He could stand up, he’s sure of it, but the wall seems to be a safer option at the moment. He can feel his face flushing from the alcohol, and he’s suddenly not entirely certain how many cups he’s had. He’s been busy talking since Jessica is pretty much awesome and likes sci-fi and they’ve been nerding out over Battlestar Galactica and Doctor Who, and people keep going around with buckets and ladles and re-filling his cup. 

“Uh oh, I think your boyfriend’s getting jealous,” Jessica says in a completely failed attempt at speaking in a low voice as she looks across the house at Scott who is eyeing them closely. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Stiles counters, “but apparently even people we don’t know think we’re dating. Wait, why do _you_ think we’re dating?”

“I guess since I’ve seen you guys walking around together and you’re always really close. And I saw you eating on the lawn outside the pizza place by my dorm a few nights ago, and I just thought you looked...I dunno, like you were in your own world together. I walked really slowly in case you were going to kiss, since it would’ve been really hot.” She smiles conspiratorially. “Do you _want_ to be dating him? Because I’d be totally up for helping with a getting you together plan. Is he the jealous type? He looks a bit like he wants to growl at me.” She reaches out and rests a hand lightly on Stiles’ shoulder and winks. 

Stiles jumps back and nearly tips over. “No no, no plans. It’s complicated. And we’re not gay, so you know, there’s that.” 

Jessica takes a dubious look over at Scott and then back at Stiles. “Okay, but I’ve gotta tell ya honey. No one who looks at you like _that_ is entirely straight either. See you in class, I’m going to go chat up the hottie from the front row.” 

Stiles makes his way to the bathroom and decides that it would be a wise decision to sit down while peeing since the floor has turned rather unstable. Before he leaves, he reaches into his pocket to check what all of the buzzing was about while he was talking to Jessica. He has four texts from Lydia: 

_It’s been a week, did you do it yet?_

_Have you at least kissed him?_

_What’s taking you so long, it’s inevitable. There’s probably some prophecy about it._

_Note to self: buy mascara and lemons_

Stiles sighs and stuffs the phone back into his pocket. He should probably find Scott, he thinks, as he opens the door and practically smacks into the man. “You know, it’s a bit creepy you following me to the bathroom,” he jokes. 

“You sounded uncomfortable,” Scott replies. “Your heartrate was going up and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” He narrows his eyes then leans in and sniffs Stiles’ neck. “Shit, how much did you have? Your sweat even smells like alcohol.” 

“Well yoooooouuuu left me alone for an hour!” Stiles points out accusingly, even though he knows it’s not Scott’s fault. 

“Well excuse me for not wanting to be a cock block!” Scott is a bit shocked at how guilty he feels when really Stiles is plenty old enough to make his own decisions.

Stiles giggles. “You couldn’t not be a cock block if you tried.” And wow, he’s drunker than the thought because that made more sense in his head. Something about Scott blocking his own cock…

“That’s it, I’m taking you home,” Scott declares, his brow wrinkled in confusion. He’s not even sure if that was a compliment or a diss. 

For some reason what pops into Stiles’ head is the line from _Top Gun_ , _“take me to bed or lose me forever!_ ” and he resists saying it out loud but thinking it makes him laugh even harder. Okay, he’s definitely drunker than he thought. This is confirmed when half-way back he throws up all over Scott’s jeans. He’s so lucky Scott loves him. 

“You seriously owe me for this,” Scott declares as he picks Stiles up bridal-style and begins carrying him up the three flights of stairs. If he walks a bit slower than strictly necessary since Stiles feels nice snuggled against his chest, well, no one has to know. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Stiles mumbles, feeling seriously shitty about himself. “I should’ve paid attention to what I was drinking.” He turns his head into Scott’s neck and is surprised at how much he likes this. It’s the first time Scott has picked him up when he isn’t too injured to notice how nice it feels. He tenses when he realizes he just said that last bit aloud. Shit. 

“You’re such a sappy drunk,” Scott says, trying to laugh it off because this is dangerously close to talking about that thing they never talk about. 

“Lydia thinks we should have sex,” Stiles drawls just as Scott sets him gently down onto his mattress, because apparently he has zero filter right now. 

“Everyone thinks we should have sex,” Scott points out nervously. He’s torn between hoping Stiles doesn’t remember this in the morning and hoping he does. 

“You’re part of everyone, so that means you think so too!” Stiles declares victoriously while mentally kicking himself at the same time. “Oh wait, I’m part of everyone too.” He _really_ needs to shut the fuck up. Unless, you know, Scott agrees. Which would be terrifying. Possibly awesome, but definitely terrifying. He opens one eye and peeks at Scott cautiously. 

Scott looks like the proverbial deer in the headlights for a moment, and then he hurries out of the room. Stiles only has a minute to panic before Scott comes back in with a bottle of water and a few ibuprofen 

“Take these, drink this, and then go to sleep, moron. We’re not talking about this unless you actually remember it in the morning.” Scott holds out the pills and bottle and wills Stiles to take them. 

Stiles dutifully swallows the pills and downs the bottle of water before slumping back into bed. He hums happily when Scott rolls his eyes and then drags off his shoes and jeans, and tucks him into the sheets. He’ll remember this all right. The question is, will he be a chicken shit and pretend like he doesn’t? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks, as always, to the incredible Hedwig_Dortd for all of the time she spends editing and making sure my rambling makes sense for you lovely readers! 
> 
> And now, more of our boys being adorably awkward around each other : ) The plan is still to post once a week!

The moment Stiles wakes up, he wishes he hadn’t. His mouth tastes like hell, his head is pounding, and his stomach feels like it’s twisting in knots. He wants to just pull the blankets back over his head and wait to die, but his bladder is screaming at him so he stumbles reluctantly to the bathroom. Where he has to hold one hand against the wall for support. Seriously, who let him be in charge of his own life anyways? He brushes his teeth and then heads immediately back to bed, feeling rather sorry for himself. 

“Go away and leave me to die,” Stiles moans when he feels Scott’s weight settle onto the end of his bed. He’s not sure if he’s hiding from the pain or the prospect of _talking._

“Is that any way to treat someone who brings you breakfast in bed?” Scott asks teasingly, reaching out to ruffle the tuft of hair visible from beneath the blanket. 

Stiles peeks out cautiously. He still feels like death, but the smell of eggs and bacon has his stomach rumbling despite the gut rot of too many sweet drinks. Scott is fucking awesome. _Fucking._..why is that ringing a bell? Oh, right. Shit. He told Scott what Lydia said. He may have even implied he agrees. Best just play it cool and see if Scott brings it up first. Yeah, that’s a solid plan. “Okay, you can stay. This is one of those moments I wish I was a werewolf too. No hangovers ever again.” He struggles to a sitting position and leans back against the headboard. 

“Aw, poor baby,” Scott croons teasingly. He does hate to see Stiles in pain though, and he supposes this was enough for the lesson to sink in. He reaches out and takes the hand Stiles was about to grab a fork with and holds it as he concentrates. He grits his teeth as the pain hits, black lines flowing like acid into his own body. It only lasts for about half a minute though, so it’s worth it. 

Stiles sucks in a surprised breath, as he hadn’t expected Scott to do that. The loss of energy feels a bit like one of his spells, but this is a draining of negative energy so instead of being exhausting it’s...calming. Centering. Weirdly hot, too. Not that Scott is in pain, but that this is a thing he can do. The Alpha thing is actually kind of sexy, not that he’d ever say it out loud. “I love you man,” is what he says instead, closing his eyes and letting himself slump back for a moment. Because this, too, is safe. If it's said casually, like in the old Budweiser commercials, there's no danger of it being interpreted...correctly. 

“Yeah well, you can make dinner and we’ll be even. You know eggs are all I can safely make. The bacon is a bit, ah, crispy,” Scott says, hoping his voice sounds normal. Stiles seems to have either forgotten their conversation of last night or he’s ignoring it, and he’s not sure which is worse. He can’t think of anything else to say, and the moments of silence feel awkward. It’s an entirely new sensation between them, and he hates it. The sound of the nearby laptop’s hum is suddenly impossibly loud. He pats Stiles on the leg and hurries out of the room.

Stiles eats his breakfast, but he doesn’t really taste it. He’s too busy worrying about how to fix this _thing_ between them since it’s all his fault for bringing it up in the first place, damn his drunken mouth. Obviously Scott is feeling the weirdness between them too, which sucks. He should probably just say it. _Everyone thinks we should have sex, and maybe they’re right._ But no, the very thought of saying that aloud makes his palms sweat and his throat feel like it’s closing up. He’s not even entirely sure it’s accurate. He tries to imagine sex with Scott, but as always he gets lost somewhere around kissing. Kissing seems cool. The thought of being naked and on top of each other and trying to figure out what to do with their dicks seems...kind of scary. Hot too, but yeah, a bit scary. He’s not entirely certain he likes the idea of a dick in his ass, to be honest, even if it is Scott’s. 

Well he can’t stay in bed forever, especially since now he doesn’t even have the excuse of a hangover. So he takes a shower, and if it’s longer than usual it’s a lazy Saturday thing to do, right? He kind of wants to jerk off, but thinks better of it because Scott will smell it and usually that’s fine but now he’ll _wonder._ He throws on some comfy clothes and takes a deep breath before heading out into the living room/kitchen area. Scott is sitting on the couch and has Mario Kart set to go.

“Why do homework when I can kick your ass instead?” Scott pats the cushion next to him and gives Stiles a challenging look. This is good. This is normal. He needs them to be normal. He feels a rush of relief when Stiles just grins and jumps over the back of the couch- which is kind of in the middle of the room since the space is an awkward big open room that only becomes kitchen when the carpet becomes linoleum- and plops down next to him. 

“We’ll see about that,” Stiles replies as he grabs his own controller. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed that Scott seems determined to act like there isn’t suddenly this unspoken thing between them. As if there isn’t an added heat to the way their thighs brush while they’re playing, and the familiar smell of Scott’s Old Spice deodorant doesn’t make his stomach flutter. Apparently now that he’s let himself actually consider the _idea_ of sex with Scott, the crush he’s been ignoring for about a decade is back in full force. 

“That’s right! I totally owned you!” Scott yells, jumping up and doing a victory dance after a few hours of frankly agonizing gaming. The way they brushed up against each other while playing wasn’t any different than usual, but it feels really fucking different today. He can’t stop thinking about how nice Stiles smells, how unexpectedly hot the way he bites his lip while concentrating is. Now that it seems like maybe Stiles likes the idea of them having sex, he can’t stop thinking about it. Which is weird and confusing. He’s never wanted to fuck a guy before, and he’s still not sure he does, but he wants... _something._ It takes his brain a full five seconds for the fact that he’s just standing here staring at Stiles’ mouth to kick in. Shit. 

“So, um...did you want to…” Stiles looks around frantically for anything to suggest. The way Scott is looking at him is making him equal parts nervous and hopeful. It’s a look he’s seen repeatedly over the years, but this is as far as they’ve ever pushed it. This is when one of them makes a joke, or pulls away, and the moment is gone and they go back to normal. He looks back at Scott and tries to remember to breathe. 

“I kind of do, yeah,” Scott says, sitting back down next to Stiles carefully. Which makes no kind of sense, but he’s afraid to say anything else. 

“Lydia thinks it would be hot if we kissed,” Stiles blurts out, because somehow that makes it okay. If a girl thinks it’s hot then it’s cool. 

“She’s kind of scary when she doesn’t get what she wants,” Scott nods, relieved because somehow this takes the pressure off of it being their idea. “I guess we should then.” 

“Right,” Stiles agrees, his voice shaky and his pulse racing. He licks his lips and wonders how they do this, exactly. He wants to move but he feels frozen in place. His palms are sweating. Somewhere outside a car alarm goes off. The plink of the kitchen sink dripping is deafening. 

_Fuck it,_ Scott thinks. He takes a steadying breath and then leans in to cover Stiles’ mouth with his own. It’s nothing more than a slight press of closed lips, and then he pulls back. They stare at each other for a few moments before Stiles dissolves into a fit of giggles. 

“Oh my god, that was _terrible”_ Stiles laughs, reaching up to press a few fingers to his lips. “Lydia will be so disappointed. I’ll have to tell her Scott kissed me and it was total shit.” He feels almost drunk again at the sensation of relief that the worst part is over. Scott kissed him, and he still feels like he can give his friend crap over it being technically awful. At the same time he feels giddy, because _Scott kissed him_. 

The sense of relief at Stiles’ laughing reaction is indescribable. They’re okay. The world didn’t end just because their lips touched. Suddenly, the fact he’s been making such a big deal out of it in his mind is ridiculous. “I’ll show you terrible,” he grins as he reaches out to cup Stiles’ face and pull him in for another kiss. This one is far, far better because Stiles squeaks in surprise and as his lips part Scott slips his tongue inside.

 _Oh hells yes_ , Stiles thinks, reaching out instinctively to grab Scott’s waist as they twist to face each other. Scott’s mouth is hot and tastes like something indescribable he’ll never get enough of, and yeah the scratch of stubble is unfamiliar but it’s also kind of awesome. Then Scott nips gently at his lower lip and suddenly his mind is flooded by all _kinds_ of ideas. Scott’s claws on his skin, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to make it clear he could. He wonders if he could make Scott howl, and suddenly the idea of rolling around naked in bed sounds a lot less freaky. 

When Scott finally pulls away he looks at Stiles in wonder before flopping backwards onto the couch, grinning like a crazy person. He touches his lips, which are wet with saliva, and laughs. He feels like he could do anything right now. 

“Damn,” Stiles marvels, loving how totally blissed-out Scott looks from only this. They’d really done it. He’d kissed a guy. From now on, if anyone asked him if he’d ever kissed a guy he’d have to say yes. And then he’d have to add that he liked it. Okay, so maybe this was more than a little homo. But maybe he was okay with that. 

"Yeah. That happened, right?" Scott looks up at Stiles and finds he’s too happy to worry about what exactly this means for them.

"Yep."

"But we're cool, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay then." And that's that. They're still best friends. Best friends who like kissing each other. Huh. “Up for round two?” 

Stiles waggles his eyebrows at Scott because that really could be taken two ways. 

“Of Mario Kart, idiot,” Scott says, sitting up and punching Stiles in the shoulder. 

“You’re on,” Stiles replies, loving the way his entire body is still tingling with the newness of it all. But they're fine. They're going to be just fine.

They break after a few hours and Stiles texts Lydia while he's making macaroni and cheese and Scott is doing homework in the bedroom: _Scott and I made out. He's really good. Are you happy now?_

_Finally!! Isaac owes me 20 bucks. He thought it would take till Thanksgiving break at least. Details!_

Stiles rolls his eyes. _That’s it. There are no details._

_Sad. In my mind there was far more ripping of clothing and nakedness. You should get on that._

Stiles tries to control his blush. He’s not sure he’s ready for nakedness. It’s hot in theory, but the reality sounds pretty intimidating. He types: _The internet is for porn._ They’d seen Avenue Q together last year, and thought it was so awesome they bought the soundtrack and had it memorized. 

_If you were queer I’d still be here._

Stiles shakes his head and goes back to cutting up hot dogs to dump into the pot. Because he’s an adult like that. And now he’ll have the lyrics to _If You Were Gay_ stuck in his head for the rest of the day. Lydia is evil. 

The rest of the day goes just like any normal day. They eat, do some homework, and decide to get out for a while so they walk to a local sandwich place for dinner. Then they take the long way home and explore the town a bit, enjoying the crisp weather and the view of the mountains. 

Stiles feels like somehow things should be different. He’d kissed Scott, and he’d liked it. Surely it was obvious. People should somehow know just by looking at them. _Those guys were just making out._ But no. Scott isn’t any different, either, aside from maybe a few more heated looks. They’re still them. “This is a little weird, isn’t it?” he asks as they sit on a park bench kicking their feet. “I mean, that it’s not weird.” 

Scott looks over at Stiles and bumps their shoulders together. “You’re a weird guy. But I like weird. It was good, right?” He has a sudden fear that Stiles is regretting things. 

“Really good!” Stiles exclaims at Scott’s concerned look. “I even told Lydia it was hot.”

“Lydia _knows?_ Oh man, she’ll tell everyone!” Scott isn’t even sure why the idea fills him with a sense of panic. It’s not like everyone they know hasn’t wondered if they were in some secret relationship for years, and he knows no one would care. Hell, they’d probably throw a party. Still, the idea is so new and he’s not sure he’s ready for everyone to label him as gay. Which he’s not. 

Stiles is unprepared for how much Scott wanting to keep this a secret hurts. Not that he’s entirely comfortable with the idea of this being all public knowledge himself, but still. “She really won’t, she gets that this is kind of a big deal. Good to know I’m your big gay secret though,” he snips, crossing his arms and scooting a few inches away. 

Scott feels a rush of irritation. “That’s not- I didn’t mean- Okay, I did. But you can’t sit there and pretend you’re ready to grab a rainbow flag and hold hands down main street either. This isn’t a thing I’ve spent any time thinking about, and I’m allowed more than eight hours to get used to the idea of having a boyfriend before the whole world knows about it, okay?!” 

Stiles is working up a good sense of indignation and is about to say something potentially ill-advised when the words register. He shuts his mouth and blinks at Scott in surprise. “I’m your boyfriend?” 

Scott doesn’t blame Stiles for looking so shocked. He’s a bit shocked himself, but now that he thinks about it he really can’t come up with any other term that works. They’re obviously more than best friends if they like to kiss, and if Stiles is kissing _him_ then he sure as hell doesn’t want him kissing anyone else- the very idea has a low growl threatening to emerge. So yeah, Stiles is his boyfriend. Hopefully. “Yes?”

Stiles can’t help but smile. Scott is so damn difficult to stay angry at it’s ridiculous. “I dunno, you haven’t even asked me on a date, or brought me flowers or anything,” he teases. “How easy do you think I am?” 

“If I bring you flowers will you let me find out?” Scott teases back, winking suggestively. This is unexpectedly fun. He and Stiles have never really flirted before, and Stiles is pretty cute when he’s just a bit embarrassed. Distractingly so. He flicks his eyes down to Stiles’ mouth and then out across the park. No one is paying them any attention, so he leans in and kisses him quickly. It shouldn’t make him feel so daring, but it does. 

Stiles licks his lips and grins. “Flowers AND chocolate, and then we’ll talk. I mean, all of this-” He gestures dramatically up and down his body- “is a hot commodity. For all you know, there is a whole line of guys just waiting to get a piece of this action.”

“Sucks to be them,” Scott shrugs. “I saw you first, and finder’s keepers.” 

“You’re twelve,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. 

“This is all a bit creepy on your part then,” Scott replies, jumping up off the bench and dodging Stiles’ attempt at smacking him. When Stiles gets up as well he takes off running, and they race all the way back to their apartment. He wins, but he lets Stiles think it was a challenge. He’s a gentleman like that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, naked time! *ahem* Seriously though, all the thanks in the world to Hedwig_Dordt for all of her help with researching what type of magic Stiles would likely use, providing links to sites on Polish pagan traditions, and generally being awesome and making sure the spell section works. You are awesome, my dear! If you find a great beta reader, my dear readers, hold on to him or her and give them all the credit and gift fic because they are invaluable!

Over the next week they become experts at kissing each other. Scott thinks they can hardly be blamed, as they’re catching up from _years_ of secretly wondering but being too scared to actually try it. Sure it starts out a bit awkward at times, like when Scott leaned in for a kiss as Stiles was going for the remote control and they ended up bumping heads. And sometimes they kind of stare at each other wondering if the other wants it, even though it’s pretty obvious both of them do. It’s still a bit weird, but it’s good weird. It’s also new enough that he lies in bed thinking up all kinds of hot as hell scenarios for if he were to get up and go over to Stiles’ bed, even though two of them on a twin mattress would be ridiculous. He wonders if Stiles is thinking the same thing, but every time he’s finally nearly worked up the guts to try, he feels frozen in place. He wonders what would actually happen, as both of them have so far been ignoring the increasingly common hard-ons that result from their make out sessions. 

By Friday Stiles is going damn near crazy from wanting but being too nervous to actually initiate anything more than the admittedly awesome kissing. Part of the problem is that he wants in vague terms- wants Scott’s hands on him, wants to know what it would feel like to be naked together- but he’s not sure what he wants specifically. He’s not feeling up to any sort of anal sex- even saying the words in his mind makes him blush- but the idea of being with Scott like that is starting to sound a lot less scary and a lot more...well, like a thing he could maybe be into. Someday. Someday after he knows what it feels like to get his hand on Scott’s hard-on. He’s trying to think of a way to get things moving all the way up the stairs to their apartment, so when he walks into a room full of candles and Scott standing there with a Hershey bar and what appears to be a gas station rose, he can’t help laughing in relief. 

“Dude, really? I’m trying to be romantic here!” Scott protests at Stiles’ amused look. He can’t help but feel a little hurt at the laughing reaction, since he’d really tried to come up with something that seemed Friday night date-worthy. Sure he would’ve done this for a girl, but he thought it would actually be kind of sweet if Stiles did something like it for him. Maybe it _was_ too girly though?

“No, it’s awesome! I’m not laughing at the tea lights, I swear. I’m just- I was trying to think of a way to get into your pants tonight but apparently you beat me to it.” He ducks his head nervously and looks up at Scott, hoping he wasn’t reading this wrong. Shit, did that sound too pushy? “Not that we have to do anything- I mean-”

“Or we could,” Scott cuts in. “I mean, if you want.” They look at each other for a few moments. “We couldn’t get any more awkward about this, huh?”

“Nope. But hey, at least we want the same thing. Maybe. Should we talk about this?” Stiles hangs up his hoodie and looks Scott’s outfit over appreciatively. “Damn, you look hot. I’m seriously under-dressed here.” 

“Thanks. And I always think you look hot.” Scott messes with his tie since he feels the need to fidget with something. He thought maybe it was a bit much, but Lydia has been texting him all day about how to be properly romantic and he knows better than to disagree with her over things like that. “Ah, sit down. I made steak. Lydia sent me a link for how not fuck it up. Apparently you’re not supposed to cook it right from the fridge, who knew? And there’s salad. There was going to be garlic bread, but apparently there’s a difference between bake and broil and yeah…” He knows he’s rambling but he doesn’t really know _how_ to talk about this. How do you phrase, ‘I’d really like for us to get naked but then I’ve no idea what to do from there except it would be cool if it ended in us getting off together.’

Stiles shakes his head and sits down. Scott really is cute when he’s nervous. “So that’s pretty much Scott for, ‘Stiles, you’re the one who never shuts up, _you_ talk about it so I don’t have to’.” 

Scott bites his lip. “Yes? Look, I’ve never done this before, with a guy. I’ve never wanted to throw a guy onto a bed and just…” He makes a frustrated noise. “I don’t know! That’s where I get lost.” 

“You want to throw me onto a bed?” Stiles feels suddenly warm at the idea of Scott doing that. Of Scott picking him up and just...okay he gets a bit lost there too, but he’s on board with finding out what comes next. “That sounds like a good start.” 

“It does?” 

“I mean, I’m not ready for you to fuck me against a wall yet, but yeah. Look, I’ve never done this either and the idea of two dicks instead of one is really fucking weird, but it’s your dick, so it’s cool. More than cool. As in, when we’re done eating I think you should let me get you naked.” Stiles’ heart is in his throat as he waits for Scott to say something. 

“As if I can get through dinner now when all I’ll be thinking about is what comes next,” Scott says, shifting in his chair because he’s already well on his way to getting hard just from hearing Stiles say things like that. 

“We have a microwave,” Stiles points out, because Scott is completely right. 

“You’re a genius,” Scott agrees, already on his way over so he can lean down and kiss the hell out of his boyfriend. The word still makes his stomach flutter. 

“Okay, but I’m all gross from the day and I’m going to worry I smell bad and I really need a shower and oh, you should definitely take a shower with me.” The image of Scott all slick and wet plants itself in his brain and suddenly he needs it like breathing. 

“I definitely should,” Scott agrees, and his voice isn’t shaking at all. Nope. He wants this, but he’s still a bit overwhelmed by the idea of sex with Stiles. Because even jerking each other off in the shower counts as sex, he’s pretty sure. 

Stiles drags Scott by the hand into the bathroom, excited by the idea of this actually happening, but when the door closes behind them and they’re standing there looking at each other it feels a bit awkward again. He’s not sure how to begin. 

Oddly, it’s the look of uncertainty on Stiles’ face that makes everything feel normal again. This, Scott can deal with. Stiles is afraid, and when Stiles is afraid Scott fixes it so he isn’t. Or at least he tries. So this is something new, big deal? It’s something new with Stiles, and he loves Stiles. Like, he _really_ loves him. Huh. The realization has him pressing Stiles gently against the door and kissing him slowly, carefully, until he can hear his heartbeat slow and the faint scent of anxiety has dissipated. 

Suddenly Stiles understands what the term ‘melt’ means when applied to these types of situations, because he is definitely fucking melting. When Scott’s hands slide down his sides and slip beneath his shirt to wrap around his back, the noise he makes is very nearly embarrassing. 

“It’s okay, you can make noise,” Scott encourages as he slides his mouth down to nibble at Stiles’ ear since that drives him crazy. “Let me hear how awesome I am.” 

Stiles half-snorts out a laugh, and just like that everything is fine. “Oh Scott, like that, harder,” he teases in a breathy voice. That is, until Scott grabs his ass and pulls him in so their dicks are rubbing through far too many layers. It’s already so good it’s shocking. “Actually, yeah,” he pants, goosebumps rising all over his body. 

Scott feels a rush of accomplishment at Stiles’ enthusiastic response. He knows he’s a lot stronger than Stiles, and even though he knows Stiles is far from breakable he doesn’t want to hurt him or freak him out either. But between this and the comments about fucking against a wall- _and damn, that mental image_ \- he figures it must be cool and stops worrying about being quite so careful. He stops worrying in general, really, and after that it’s a lot less awkward. Well, at least mentally because they’re still them and it’s a bit of a stumbling mess. 

“Just let me- wait, buttons, right-” Stiles mumbles into Scott’s mouth as he drags fistfulls of fabric free of Scott’s pants. 

“Well move your arm or I can’t- 

“Ouch, loosen the knot, you can’t just pull it off!” 

“Why are you so fancy? Stupid belt-”

“Stop squirming so I can-” 

“Well if you’d just let me-” 

“Whoa!” Stiles trips on his own tangle of boxers and pants and Scott catches him and they nearly go down, and by the time they’re naked they’re laughing and it’s just so very _them_ that he’s only half as nervous as he was when they were still dressed. 

“Wow, that’s...you’re really naked.” Scott just looks for a few moments before he remembers he’s allowed to touch, so he reaches out and runs one finger down Stiles’ chest. It’s definitely nothing like looking at a naked woman, especially the part where Stiles is mostly hard and his cock is just kind of out there and it’s weird, but it’s awesome. 

“No shit, Sherlock. You too.” Stiles swallows hard and takes in Scott’s body. He’s seen him naked before, but he’s never really _looked_. He’s looking now though, and damn. “You’re stupidly hot. I mean, um, we should probably…” He nods toward the shower and then steps over and turns it on just to have something to do because he wants, but this is still a bit overwhelming. He steps in and yelps because it’s too cold, and by the time he’s fixed it Scott has already stepped over the tub edge and in with him.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous. I’m allowed to say that now,” Scott says, pulling Stiles close for a kiss as soon as he turns around. As long as he’s decided this is a thing he wants, he’s just going to go for it. 

“Mmmph,” is all Stiles manages to squeak into Scott’s mouth because as soon as he’s dragged in by his ass their growing erections brush and _holy freaking hell_. Then Scott reaches between them and wraps a hand around his dick and just kind of holds it. “Oh god,” he manages, clawing at Scott’s back so he doesn’t fall over. The water on his back is hot and a few drops of water are dripping into his eyes and _Scott’s hand is on his dick._ He looks down and just kind of stares. 

“Yep, that’s my hand. On your cock.” Scott can’t help but grin and feel a sense of accomplishment at Stiles’ lack of ability to form words. 

“It is.” Stiles barely manages to avoid commenting on how interesting it is that Scott thinks _cock_ and he thinks _dick._ He’s on the verge of nervous laughter.

“It’s weird.” 

“It is.”

“I like it.” 

“Me too.” 

For a few moments they just stare at each other, and then they nearly fall over as they crash together in a completely unskilled, desperate rush. They slip around and end up with Stiles’ back to the wall with the water pouring down between their bodies, and it takes them a while to sort out how to arrange it so they can jack each other at the same time. They kiss for a while, but end up resting their heads on each other’s shoulders so they can watch because this is new and amazing and they don’t want to miss any of it. 

Stiles can’t help feeling just a little bit smug when Scott comes first, because apparently his skills are awesome enough to overcome the legendary werewolf stamina. He has about two seconds to be smug though, because hearing Scott’s little groan of pleasure and the sight of him spurting has Stiles coming almost immediately after. And then, because he suddenly needs Scott’s mouth like breathing, he drags them together again and they kiss lazily until they’re both breathing evenly again.

“We need to do that again,” Scott breathes against Stiles’ lips just after he turns off the water. “Can we do that again?”

“Does it _look_ like we can do that again?” Stiles laughs, indicting down to their now distinct lacks of erections. He’s insanely happy that Scott wants to though. 

“Well not right _now_ , but soon. Maybe in bed. Or on the couch. Oh, I bet you’d look hot if I jerked you off while you were sitting on the kitchen counter,” Scott rambles, feeling almost drunk off of endorphins and sheer happiness. 

“I’ve created a monster,” Stiles grins, kissing Scott and then stepping out to grab them each a towel. His legs feel wonderfully shaky. 

“Too late,” Scott growls and his eyes flash as he lunges for Stiles. He grabs him and lifts him up and shivers when Stiles’ legs come instinctively around his waist. “But I’m your monster,” he purrs and then shifts so he can nibble at Stiles’ ear. 

“Oh my god you are so sappy! The big scary werewolf is really just a fluffy puppy,” Stiles teases, though really he rather loves it. He also rather loves this being picked up thing. He wonders briefly if that’s girly, then decides he doesn’t give a shit. 

“You love it!” Scott declares, kissing Stiles quickly and then setting him down before grabbing one of the towels to begin drying himself off. 

“I really do,” Stiles admits, grabbing his own towel. His stomach growls. 

“Time to actually eat,”Scott says. “You’re going to need your energy to keep up with me, after all,” he teases. 

 

“Is that a promise?” 

“Definitely.” 

As it turns out it is, in fact, a promise. So much so, that by Saturday night when they collapse into his bed he’s certain he’s surpassed any record he’s ever held for orgasms in twenty-four hours. They’ve only used their hands, and there seems to be some unspoken agreement that it’s enough for now. Stiles does catch himself wondering what it would be like to suck Scott’s dick into his mouth, but he’s too uncertain about it to actually want to try. He figures they have the rest of their lives, so there’s really no need to rush anything. Besides, as awesome as all the naked time is, this crammed together on a too-small bed sleeping arrangement is even better. He sighs happily and snuggles further into Scott’s neck, and falls asleep. 

Sunday morning Scott wanders into the living room stretching and wondering why Stiles is up so early. He’d felt oddly lonely waking up alone. Apparently he’s gotten addicted to Stiles in his bed rather quickly. He yawns and takes in the mess Stiles has made.

“Oh good, you’re up! I need your help with this,” Stiles declares as he carries a bag of sea salt into the circle made of magically significant flowers, herbs, rocks, and branches. He had to shove the couch forward to have room to do it, but these things need to be done correctly. 

“Oooh, magic time!” Scott realizes a second later he sounds like a five year old on Christmas, but oh well. He loves watching Stiles work, not least of all because Stiles is extra sexy when he’s showing off how much power he actually has. He doesn’t even pretend to understand it all, but he thinks it’s really impressive. 

“Yep. I’ve finally got the home blessing and protections spells ready. I had to gather this stuff from the four corners and leave offerings, and get some water from a mountain source. I have mountain ash at five points a good ten miles out with this place as the center of the star, so when we’re done here everyone who is anyone will know this place is ours and under our protection. Nothing threatening, I’m totally into sharing the positive energy with any other magically inclined beings around here of course.” 

Stiles considers for a moment and decides he has everything ready. He’s half-way winging this, as per his usual style. He does base his magic on an unofficial independent study of Polish pagan traditions, as an homage to his mother’s heritage. He isn’t sure if she was aware of any magical ability, but his spark had to come from _somewhere._ Maybe it’s just his child’s memory, but she always seemed a bit magical to him. He even has a special devotion to Marzanna, a Slavik goddess associated with witchcraft, nature, and death. Still, he doesn’t usually follow any of the specific wordings for spells or blessings, because intent is what really matters. Generally he just focuses on memories of his mom for positive energy. And to be completely honest, he finds some of the prepared wordings a bit...cheesy. To each his own though, he supposes. He just can’t take himself seriously saying ‘thee’ and ‘thou.’ 

“Cool. What do you need me to do?” Scott can’t help but think Stiles is rather adorable in boxers and an old Legend of Zelda t-shirt. Like this, it’s hard to believe he’s capable of terrifying any number of supernatural baddies. 

“Just come in and sit in the middle here.” Stiles indicates towards the bowls of water, salt, and burning incense in the center of the circle. He smiles when Scott just nods and agrees without question. Scott probably doesn’t even realize how much his complete trusting compliance will strengthen the spell. He sits down cross-legged across from Scott and reaches out to take his hands. “Okay, I know this sounds kind of hokey but first I just need you to be here with me. Just kind of relax and focus on how you feel about me. Well, about us. About what you’d do to keep me safe.” Stiles flicks his eyes to the side self-consciously because this is really personal, and really, really important to him. He doesn’t want Scott to think it’s strange. “I’m going to do a protection spell. But not just for our home, for this entire area. I don’t want to be worried stepping out the door, you know?” 

Scott feels a flare of protectiveness at the way Stiles’ heart is beating nervously. “It’s not hokey. I know I don’t understand this stuff like you do, but I’d like to. You can teach me, k? It’s not like thinking about you is rough, especially when now I can think about what you sound like when you come,” he says, flushing at his boldness and suddenly wondering if Stiles wants to have another go when this is finished. 

“That’s um, not exactly what I had in mind but I don’t think it will hurt the spell at all, so yeah. Feel free to think of that,” Stiles manages, taking a deep breath to center himself so he doesn’t get distracted by that image. He closes his eyes and focuses on the spark of power within him, and then carefully releases it from the mental wrappings he normally keeps it enclosed in. He needs to. If he let it free all the time, it would constantly try pulling him into a return to the great wide everything as it’s a wild, a reckless energy. Something of the sky and the stars. 

Scott sucks in a breath and forces himself to remain calm as he feels the shift in Stiles. Suddenly he even smells different, like fresh earth after a spring rain and the ozone tang of lightning. When Stiles opens his eyes they are somehow ancient, and endless, and mesmerizing. He grips Stiles’ hands harder and thinks about how lucky he is to have him, how he would protect him with claws and fangs, with his life if needed. 

Stiles takes another few moments just to feel the way their energies complement each other before he gets up. He takes the bowl of salt and sprinkles some into the bowl of cleansed water, and then he gets up to sprinkle it around the edges of the circle three times. As he does, he murmurs words of protection, of strength, of banishing anything dark or wishing them ill-will. He asks that this place be purified, cleansed of evil and filled with love. He does the same with the bowl of incense as he walks it around the circle and takes one item from each point of the compass before returning to sit in front of Scott. 

Scott watches in fascination as Stiles works, as he can feel the energies crackle and spark in the air around them. He can’t see it, but he feels like they’re safely in some sort of bubble. Stiles is slow and methodical, and the process takes about fifteen minutes but time doesn’t seem to matter right now. 

Stiles reaches out to take Scott’s hand again and turns it palm-up so he can place the stone, flower, twig, and leaf into it. Then, he covers Scott’s hand with his own so the items are held between them. “Powers of the four corners, you have accepted my gifts. Now accept my promise. I will protect you, as you protect me. I will protect yours, as you protect mine. This is the strength I hold.” He focuses and flares his spark, sending it out to ignite the five piles of mountain ash. “This is the strength of mine.” He looks up at Scott and nods, baring his teeth to indicate what he wants. He’s going on pure instinct here, really. 

Scott shivers as he senses Stiles’ power flaring and swirling around them. It’s pretty clear what a show of strength means so he shifts into his Alpha form and growls, vaguely hoping he doesn’t scare the hell out of the neighbors. Just in case the spell needs more, he lets the claws of his free hands slip out and digs them into his palm so a few drops of blood fall into the circle. 

Stiles’ eyes widen as he feels the rush of power. “This is the strength of us,” he breathes, pulling Scott in for a rather messy, desperate kiss. He gathers the energy close and then pushes it outwards, feels it explode out to the farthest reaches of his mountain ash and then beyond. “Marzanna, goddess of the land, goddess of life and death, we ask you for protection. We promise you our love. Let anyone who would harm us beware, you stand guard and this home is under your protection. To threaten us is to invite your wrath. Let it be known that this place, and this land, is ours. Spread the word that no one wants to fuck with us,” he adds, because this may be a spell but it’s _his_ spell. He carefully coaxes his power back inwards, and wraps his spark carefully back up so he can tuck it away safely inside. 

Scott watches as Stiles comes back to himself, listens as his heartbeat returns to normal and he smells right again. He’s rather glad of the slow return, because it gives him time to calm back down himself. Seeing Stiles like that is...beyond words. Beautiful. Intimidating. Hot. He’s the luckiest man alive, that’s for damn sure, that Stiles even gives him the time of day. With that sort of power he could do anything, be with anyone, but he’s here in this shitty apartment full of shitty furniture because this is where Scott is. If that’s not love, he doesn’t know what is. He wants to say it back, wants to say _I love you,_ but what comes out is, “you should definitely let me get you naked.” 

Stiles opens his eyes and laughs. Everything feels back to normal, though he can feel the low thrum of protective energy settling into its new home. “I definitely should,” he agrees. 

Eh, Scott is pretty sure Stiles knows what he means. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks, as always, to Hedwig_Dordt for her tireless editing and author-wrangling skills! And to Badwolfbadwolf for being born and inspiring me to write this gift fic. I'm still having fun writing this, so hopefully the reading is equally enjoyable! Also, Stiles totally has a tumblr and no one can convince me otherwise : )

Scott’s alarm goes off first on Monday morning, because he has an 8am class. Which should be illegal, because who the hell can pay attention to sentence structure at that time of day? Mandatory freshman writing classes are the devil, seriously. He groans and reaches out reflexively to slap the alarm clock and ends up smacking Stiles in the head. Oh right, he’s sleeping on the side against the wall. Oops. 

“Agh, damn it, I hate you,” Stiles mumbles, startling awake and then rolling over to hide his head under the pillow. 

Last night comes back to Scott in a rush and his stomach flutters at the memory of Stiles pressed against the kitchen table, their cocks slid together between their hands, and damn- is it too soon to skip a class? He shifts so his morning wood doesn’t brush against Stiles’ thigh. “Sorry, I’ll just-” He moves to climb over Stiles and then yelps in surprise as Stiles moves to sit up at the same time, and then before he can stop it they’ve tumbled out of bed into a heap on the floor. 

“Oh my god, you could’ve woken me up in so many nicer ways,” Stiles laughs, rubbing his hip where it hit the ancient and horribly padded carpet. “We need a bigger bed, this is crazy,” he adds, giving up on untangling them from the sheet and flopping back down onto the floor. 

“All the nicer ways would make me late for class,” Scott laments as he sorts out the tangle. He leans down and kisses Stiles and it turns into a rather dirty kiss, morning breath be damned. It takes all of his willpower to pull away. “I’ll show you one of them tonight, promise,” he says before pulling away. The fact that he can tease Stiles like this is a rather heady thing. 

“We have our first intramural practice tonight,” Stiles points out regretfully. Not that he doesn’t want to join the intramural lacrosse team, because he does- it sounds fun and low key and like a good way to meet some cool people. But naked time with Scott…

“Shit, that’s right. Okay, after practice then. It gives me time to think up something really good.” 

“Promise. Cuz now I’ll have to jerk off in the shower all by myself and it will be so lonely,” Stiles teases, knowing Scott will be able to smell how much the thought of whatever might happen tonight turns him on. 

Scott’s nostrils flare because the scent of Stiles’ arousal is like a drug. He wants more, wants to be the only one who does this to him and okay, maybe he’s a bit possessive but somehow he doesn’t think Stiles minds. As much as he’s oddly nervous for everyone to know about them, he _wants_ everyone to know, wants it known that Stiles is _his._

“Scott buddy, you’re kind of growling,” Stiles points out, going for amused but only managing some sort of half-desperate breathless tone. Gods, but he’s got it bad. 

Scott bites back an automatic apology when he takes in Stiles’ expression, the beating of his heart, and the fact that he doesn’t smell at all like fear. “You like it.” 

“I really do.” 

“Good to know.” Scott leans down to lick his way into Stiles mouth once more before rolling away and running off to the shower. “Go back to sleep!” he calls. 

“As If I can sleep now, you ass!” Stiles shouts back as he gets up off the floor and back into bed. He supposes he could follow Scott, but they didn’t show up to fail their way out of college because they were busy having sex. Some days he kind of hates his sense of responsibility.

After classes they just have time to make a quick sandwich before they have to run off to the soccer field where their first practice will be held. People are starting to arrive, but they are a bit early so they amuse themselves playing around with the sticks and end up getting in something of a sword fight with them. Of course, about the time Scott has tackled Stiles to the ground is when everyone is ready to begin. 

“Hey bromance!” calls one of the girls from the group standing there watching them.

The moment they both look over at once Stiles just _knows_ they’ve already earned an unshakable nickname. Which would normally be funny, but this? This is _not_ a bromance. He actually kind of hates that term, it seems unfair when a ‘bromance’ is basically the same as any female friendship in the history of ever. He wonders how Scott will respond. 

Scott looks down at Stiles, who is flushed and gorgeous in the afternoon sun, and the very idea of pretending that’s all they are to each other seems totally wrong. So yeah, apparently they’re doing this. He helps Stiles up and then grabs his hand as they walk over to the group. “Actually, this is pretty much the opposite of no homo,” he grins, winking at the cute dark-skinned brunette who called to them. 

It takes Stiles a moment to realize that huh, this is how they’re coming out. Okay then. “Yeah, definitely full-on homo,” he agrees. “So, we ready to play then?” His stomach flips nervously as he waits for everyone’s reaction.

“Why are the cute ones always gay?” the brunette laments. “You two are adorable though, so I can’t be too mad.” 

“I dunno, if Stiles here doesn’t treat me right I’ll need a shoulder to cry on,” Scott replies, waggling his eyebrows dramatically. 

“You’re such a little shit,” Stiles declares. “Besides, who says she wouldn’t want to comfort _me_ instead?” 

“I’m not sure what’s going on here, but can we just choose some positions already?” The tall freckled guy holding a clipboard waves it around and rolls his eyes. 

“They’re bi, idiot,” the brunette replies. “That means everyone’s fair game.” 

“Yeah. Bisexuals have no friends, there is only prey,” interjects the blonde guy sporting a Welcome To Night Vale t-shirt. 

Stiles perks up in interest. “I like your shoelaces.” 

“Thanks, I stole ‘em from the president,” the guy replies with an easy grin. 

“Oh my god that has never worked!” Stiles practically yells, bouncing in excitement and giving the guy a high five. “You have a tumblr!” 

“Guilty,”the guy nods. ‘I’m Tony.” He holds out his hand for Stiles to take. 

“Stiles. This is Scott. He’s cool, but he doesn’t understand the addiction that is tumblr.” 

Scott shakes Tony’s hand. “Hey. Well, I guess I know where he’ll be headed if I’m not good to him.” 

“Lucky for you I’m super straight,” Tony says with a laugh. “In case you wanted to know,” he adds, turning to the brunette girl. 

“Tessa. And sorry, I’m taken. For now. Boyfriend from back home, which pretty much everyone tells me is hopeless. They may have a point,” she says with a flirtatious smile. “And what if _she_ wants to know?” She nods towards the quiet girl next to her. 

“I’m Beth,” says the blonde girl who who’s been watching silently. 

“Nice to meet you,” Tony says, taking her proffered hand and kissing it dramatically.

The guy with the clipboard smacks his forehead with it and shakes his head. “Okay, mating rituals later. Can we get to the actual playing now? I’m Andy, and somehow I got volunteered to run this situation. We’re just here to have fun and maybe kick enough ass the other team will owe us a few beers. The rules are a bit whatever, so we can mix genders and turn this into the dating game college sports are known for. So, anybody care what position they play? Considering there are only six of us on our team the options are pretty limited.”

And just like that, everything is fine. Scott is both relieved and a surprised at how anti-climactic that was. The world didn’t come to a screeching halt just because the fact that he’s dating Stiles is public knowledge. They just pick positions and have a super low-key, rather hilarious practice. Neither Tony nor Tessa have ever played, they just thought it sounded like fun. So there is a lot of missing the ball and laughing as they trip over each other and it’s just...it feels good. He feels like a normal teenager for the first time in years. It’s kind of awesome. 

After practice they all wander over to the local pizza hang out and eat, and Stiles’ cheeks ache from smiling so much and his abs are pleasantly sore from laughing by the time they go home. They all share crazy stories from high school (he and Scott have to seriously edit theirs), and get into an ice cube fight, and it’s pretty much perfect. Stiles palms the cap from a root beer bottle and concentrates, pouring the sheer joy of this moment to the tiny object before slipping it into his pocket. It’s unconventional, but it will work. He can’t get enough of watching how carefree Scott looks, and he’s so grateful to these people that he murmurs a few little protection spells over their new friends simply for being the ones to make him so happy. He knows he should probably ask if they are okay with it, but he doubts they’ll ever know his real abilities and he decides to just give them this gift even if they never know it exists. 

They don’t head back home until nearly eleven, with four new numbers in their cell phones and plans to go hang out in Tony’s room tomorrow to annoy his obnoxious roommate. Beth says she’ll bring her copy of The Princess Bride, so they can quote the whole thing. Tony is hoping the guy will request a room change, since he likes the location and doesn’t want to be the one to move. It’s all refreshingly simple in terms of a problem. 

Before they leave the table, Beth- who it turns out is only shy until she’s comfortable- grabs Stiles’ wrist. “Wait, you should give Scott a kiss before we go!” 

Stiles looks over at Scott uncertainly and then back to Beth. “Why? I’m a human being here, Beth, and you just want to...objectify us or something!” he protests dramatically, falling back on humor since he’s not sure how Scott feels about pda. 

Beth shrugs. “Oh come on, I just think you guys are super cute together and if I have gay-for-eachother friends then one of the perks is getting to watch hot guys kiss in real life. Am I right, Tessa?” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s how it works, yep. I mean, if I were into girls I would totally kiss my girlfriend for you guys,” Tessa agrees with a grin. “Please!” 

“I don’t think Tony or Andy want to see that,” Stiles says, glancing at the guys to gauge their reactions. 

 

“Doesn’t bug me,” Tony shrugs. “I’m all about making girls happy, so I’m not gonna complain.” 

Andy holds up his hands in an ‘I’m out of this one’ gesture. “Only if you want to. Not gonna lie I don’t really get the appeal, but to each their own.”

Stiles looks at Scott again, and he seems to have an amused and slightly resigned expression, so he decides to go for it. He moves slowly enough that Scott could back away if he wanted, but Scott doesn’t move. The kiss is brief and nearly platonic, but still it gives his stomach butterflies to be kissing Scott in such a public place. 

“That barely counts as a kiss!” Beth exclaims.

Scott flicks his eyes around the restaurant and it seems no one is paying them any attention, and he’s feeling almost high on how much fun he’s having and how awesome it is to share this with Stiles, so he decides to hell with it. “How about this?” he asks, before pulling Stiles back in for a deep, rather dirty kiss. He’s a bit surprised at the thrill of excitement at his own daring, at knowing that anyone looking knows Stiles is _his_. He finally pulls away when the wolf whistles register. Apparently people are paying attention now. 

Stiles blinks at Scott in pleased surprise, and can’t help the rising heat of a blush when he turns to look at their small audience. Even people sitting a few tables away are whistling and clapping. Well, not everyone. A few people look rather disgusted, but they’re in the minority. Not knowing what else to do, he waves before ducking to hide his head in Scott’s neck. 

“Damn, that was hot,” Tessa says in a dazed sort of voice. 

“Totally,” Beth agrees. “You guys are so cute together! I’m keeping you.” 

“Hey, share!” Tessa jokes. 

“They’re people, not stray cats,” Andy points out with another eye roll. “Okay, I’ve seriously got to go. I still have Trig homework I’ve been pretending doesn’t exist.” 

“Trig is the devil,” Tony agrees. “I didn’t quite fail it last year though, so let me know if you need help.” 

“Oh man, that would be awesome. Guess I’m keeping you too then,” Andy grins. “See you guys!” 

It’s dark on the walk home, and the moon is bright and approaching full as Scott grabs Stiles’ hand. “It was a good day, wasn’t it?” 

Stiles squeezes Scott’s hand. “It really was. I think I like college.” 

“Yeah,” Scott agrees. The rest of the walk home is companionably silent, but they’ve long passed the need to fill their time together with words. 

When they get back Scott wanders over to the couch and flops down. “Dude, I know I promised you a good time tonight but I still have to read a chapter for history and I’m already half asleep. And I can’t _believe_ I just said no to sex. I’m an old man!” He groans, hiding his face in the cushion. 

“That’s it, I want to break up. I was only with you for the orgasms,” Stiles laments dramatically. He comes over and sits next to Scott. “Idiot. Read your chapter, I’ll make sure you don’t fall asleep.” He goes over to grab Scott’s book from the pile on the floor next to the tv and grabs Scott’s hand to drag him off the couch. Once in the bedroom, he piles their pillows up against the headboard of his bed and then climbs on to lean against them. He pats the space between his legs encouragingly. 

“Yes, because now I’ll be able to focus on the crusades or whatever the hell I’m supposed to be learning about,” Scott complains as he climbs onto the bed and scoots back until he’s leaning against Stiles’ chest. He takes the book and pulls up his knees so he can rest it on them. “I’m not squishing you am I?” He hopes not, because this feels really nice. 

“Well you haven’t gained the freshman fifteen yet, so…” Stiles shifts to lean his chin against Scott’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist. It feels ridiculously domestic and pretty much perfect. Scott is warm, and he smells nice, and this is still new enough that he feels a flutter of excitement at being allowed this. 

Scott just rolls his eyes and takes that as a no. He reads the chapter, but he only has half a clue what he read because he’s too busy enjoying the feeling of Stiles’ hands warm against his stomach, and the rather startling intimacy of the situation. It’s not at all sexual, it’s something more. When Stiles shifts to place a soft kiss against the back of his neck, he realizes what it is. He doesn’t just love Stiles, he’s stupidly, head over heels _in_ love. Because of course he is. Probably since they were about twelve years old, and it just took him this long for the truth to sink in. Well okay then, he’s in love with Stiles. He suspects Stiles knows, but the idea of telling him still feels a bit frightening so instead he just drops the book to turn for a kiss. 

Stiles didn’t plan on sex tonight, he really didn’t, but damn it’s a good kiss and sleep is overrated anyways. Especially when Scott makes _that_ noise low in his throat, the one somewhere between a purr and a growl. Then it’s a flurry of clothes hitting the floor, and how had he ever felt nervous about this? Scott’s bare skin against his own is hot and perfect and _oh-_ he sucks in a startled breath when Scott suddenly rolls them, pulling Stiles down on top of him. Which yeah, this definitely works. 

Scott grabs Stiles’ ass and pulls him closer, making what could be considered embarrassing noises except for the fact that Stiles is making similar sounds and he thinks it’s hot so it must be okay. They can’t seem to get any kind of rhythm going, but it doesn’t matter because their hard cocks are rubbing and there is the friction of their bodies pressed tightly together and it’s really too dry but it’s still so, so good. The weight of Stiles on top of him is amazing, and he decides he likes it more than being in that position himself. Which is a thing to consider later, when he’s not busy licking into Stiles’ mouth and damn close to coming already.

Stiles licks his palm messily, which is a bit gross but he doesn’t want to stop and cross the room to his lube out of his sock drawer, and he doesn’t think Scott will care. He tries holding himself up on one forearm so he can use his right hand to wrap around their dicks but that just makes him tip sideways, and their legs are shifting awkwardly as they try for a good position because the angle is off. This whole different anatomy than a girl thing is complicated. It’s not helping that he’s not exactly thinking clearly here, with Scott’s hands on his ass and the increasingly slick heat between them. He makes a frustrated noise and forces himself to pause and consider logistics for a moment. Right. He pulls his knees up so he’s basically kneeling with his ass on Scott’s thighs, and because he likes the new and strange and exciting view of his hand around their erections he decides they can go back to kissing later. 

“This is- I really like this,” Scott manages, his breath coming short as if he still has asthma because even with his increased stamina this is all a bit overwhelming. Stiles is flushed and he’s biting his lip and making these quiet little sounds of pleasure as if he’s forgotten neither of their parents is downstairs. The thought amuses him, and since it occurs at the exact moment he realizes those are Stiles’ balls bumping against his own and okay, that’s a first. It strikes him as oddly funny and he can’t quite stop the laugh that escapes him. 

“Dude, why are you laughing?” Stiles freezes, momentarily nervous, but then he notices that’s one of Scott’s ‘I just thought of something inappropriately hilarious’ smiles. 

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing, don’t stop,” Scott says, pulling Stiles in closer because he really does want this just...damn his mind. He stifles another laugh at Stiles’ ‘you are fooling no one’ look. “Fine. Our balls are bouncing and it’s funny, okay?” 

Stiles blinks down at Scott for a moment and then shifts forward experimentally and okay, yeah, it’s a bit funny. What really strikes him is how awesome it is that Scott _thinks_ it’s funny. Because this is still strange and new, but if Scott is laughing about the weirdness of sex with a guy instead of freaking out about it, they’re going to be fine. This is totally going to work. “You are so fucking weird, and I love it. Can I finish getting us off now?” 

“Please,” Scott grins. “I never said I didn’t like it, I just said it was funny. I bet if we do this a lot I’ll stop laughing about it.”

“Worth a try,” Stiles replies, licking his palm again- which now tastes and smells like sex and suddenly he’s sure of something he wasn't before as he goes back to jacking them with firm, quick strokes. “Or maybe next time I could just use my mouth.” 

Scott’s mind is suddenly filled with the image of Stiles kneeling in front of him, lips pink and wet around his cock and he’s coming less than a minute later. It would be embarrassing, except for the fact that Stiles collapses on top of him in a post-orgasmic haze a few seconds later. Which is awesome but actually pretty sticky, and he supposes it’ll be gross once things begin to cool but for now it feels really good. 

“This is a lot messier than with a girl,” Stiles says, wrinkling his nose up once he rolls himself off of Scott.

“Are you sure you were doing it right with girls?” Scott asks teasingly, reaching out to poke Stiles in the shoulder. 

“Pretty much no, but I’m sure I’m doing it right with you,” Stiles replies, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Scott and damn, does he love him. He wishes he wasn’t afraid to say it out loud.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re doing it right.” Scott pulls Stiles down for another kiss, and neither of them says what they’re thinking but that’s okay. Both of them know what they mean. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks as always to Hedwig_Dordt for her editing and support on this one! I think there are about two chapters to go. I'm still having fun : )

As much fun as naked time is, there’s not much of it over the next two weeks. College, as it turns out, is a lot of work. There are already papers and projects due, and it takes up a good amount of their free time. Then there is hanging out with their new friends and trying to keep up with their old ones over texts and phone calls. So there’s all of that, and the newness of their relationship, and there’s really a lot to adjust to so it’s no surprise that both of them are a bit more...sensitive than usual. They even get into an actual fight over doing the dishes, and they sleep in separate beds that night and conclude things were rather easier before _feelings_ got involved. Not that the feelings aren’t worth a few fights, but still. 

Scott finds that when it comes to Stiles he’s far more jealous than he’d expected. He doesn’t _want_ to feel all...whatever…when Stiles goes over to Tony’s room to play video games for the second Friday night in a row while he has to stay home and finish a paper, he really doesn’t. It actually annoys him the way his stomach twists when Stiles comes home smelling of popcorn and something distinctly ‘Tony’s dorm room.’ It’s one of the few nights they do manage to get each other off, since he kisses the hell out of Stiles and jacks him off pressed up against the door the moment he gets inside. He sucks a hickey low onto Stiles’ neck because the urge to mark him as taken is irresistible. 

“What are you, fourteen?” Stiles laughs, rubbing the mark when they’re finally sprawled in the entryway, their shirts a mess and their flies open as their heartbeats slowly return to normal. Actually, he kind of likes it. Okay, he _really_ likes it. 

“Sorry,” Scott winces, realizing he definitely should’ve asked first and it was kind of a dickishly possessive thing to do now that his brain function has returned to normal. “I’d say it’s a wolf thing, but I think it’s just a me thing. I just wanted- I was-”

“Oh my god, you’re jealous!” Stiles looks over at Scott and the guilty expression totally confirms it. “There’s no need to be jealous of Tony. Or anyone, really. As if I’d want anyone other than you. As if I ever have, even if I want you differently now. And the possessive thing is kinda hot. I mean, I don’t want you to go all psycho controlling but it’s- yeah. Maybe we should get off the floor for this conversation.”

“Shower?” Scott asks hopefully, ridiculously glad that Stiles isn’t pissed. 

“K.” Stiles gets up and offers Scott a hand to pull him up. “Do you feel like I’ve been ignoring you or something?”

“No, that’s not it at all! I mean, we see each other all the time. And it’s not like I’m just in this for the sex stuff, and I’m not _worried_ you want someone else. I just- I don’t _want_ you to want someone else.” Scott runs his hand through his hair and makes a frustrated sound because that really made more sense in his head. “Yeah, so that sounded pretty psycho controlling but I don’t mean it that way, I swear. You can go do your own thing, clearly, and have your own life and stuff, and I’m really fucking this up right now aren’t I?” 

“Little bit,” Stiles grins. “Lucky for you, I speak Scott. And yeah, it’s kind of weird being around all new people and having all new friends, but you’re still my _best_ friend. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but people we don’t even know are calling us either bromance, or- and I blame Tessa for this one- Sciles. Which, why does your name get to go first? But dude, people _know_ I’m taken. We’re taken. So don’t worry. I mean, feel free to leave a mark every now and then just for fun, but yeah. Zero worries here. Yours is the only dick I’ll ever want.”

“Oh. Right. Cool. And come on man, Stott just sounds stupid.” Scott bolts for the bathroom when Stiles goes to punch him in the arm. 

“Not the point!” Stiles calls, chasing after him. It’s totally a valid point, but he’ll never admit it aloud. 

Saturday morning, after Stiles takes yet another tumble out of bed, they decide the best option is clearly to drag their beds next to each other, duct tape the legs together, and go to Target for groceries and to buy some sort of topper to create one big bed. Because if you can’t fix it with duct tape, it can’t be fixed, as everyone knows. They have selected a queen sized memory foam topper and Scott is off searching for his favorite snacks when Scott gets a text from Lydia. 

_Where are all of my porny details? You’ve been officially dating for weeks!_

Stiles rolls his eyes. _I’m not your personal porn site, Lyds._

_Come on, give me something here. Who tops? And how is life, the universe, and everything?_

Stiles laughs. He does appreciate Lydia’s closet nerdiness. _No one tops. And life is good. You’d like Tessa, she named us Sciles and it stuck._

_I approve. No one tops? You guys move way slower in real life than in my mind. What’s the hold up? And I only ask because I care about your happiness. Clearly._

Stiles blushes and glances around furtively, but it seems safely vacant around the toilet paper section. _I figured I’d follow the logical progression to blow jobs before fucking. Call me old fashioned._ He hits send before he realizes she could very well be talking to Scott at the same time. Shit. Not that Scott would object, because who objects to having their dick sucked by their boyfriend? 

_Well jizz is gross, but the power rush is worth it. I bet you'll love it. Let me know how it goes! Details : )_

Stiles stuffs his phone in his pocket as he sees Scott returning, and tries to look casual. He pretty much sucks at playing innocent though, especially now that his mind has latched onto the idea of sucking Scott’s dick and won’t let it go.

“Okay, what are you up to?” Scott knows when Stiles is trying to hide something, and he definitely is, even though from his expression it’s nothing bad. 

“Nothing! Well nothing I can tell you in the middle of Target anyways. It’s nothing bad, I swear. It’s really good, actually. Well, at least I think it will be.” _Real sooth, Stiles_ , he tells himself. 

Scott takes in Stiles’ elevated heart rate and the light scent of a sort of nervous arousal. “You smell like you want sex,” he whispers, leaning in close and winking as he pulls back. Which, okay, now that he’s thinking about it he does too. “We should get out of here, huh?” 

Stiles swallows hard. “Yeah. Yeah, we should.” 

They get home and toss the stuff in the fridge that will spoil if they don’t, and because Scott is following Stiles’ lead since he clearly has something in mind, he helps unroll the memory foam topper and put it on their beds. It looks pretty lumpy, but the box says it will flatten out soon. He resists saying it aloud, but Stiles is kind of adorable when he’s nervous. 

Well, Stiles considers, the bed clearly isn’t going to work for this since the memory foam isn’t ready to let the bed be made. Though, maybe lying down isn’t the best way to try this anyways. Couch it is then, he decides. “So ah...let’s do this in the living room,” he says, reaching out to grab Scott’s hand and begins leading him there. 

“And what are we doing? I mean, if it’s a sex thing whatever it is I’m sure I’ll like it. Or, at least I’ll give it a try,” Scott amends, since there’s an awful lot of gay sex things they haven’t done yet. Things he likes the idea of in theory, but in reality sound rather daunting. 

Stiles settles Scott onto the couch and then straddles his lap. “I want- Ah, well, I’ve been thinking about this and I want, um…” He mentally kicks himself. How can he do it if he can’t even say it? “I want to give you a blow job.” He bites his lip and gauges Scott’s reaction. 

Scott laughs. “Were you afraid I’d say no or something?” 

“I was afraid you’d think it meant I wanted you to give me one too. Which I don’t think that, by the way. It’s just a thing I want to do, but I’m not trying to push you into anything you don’t, you know? Okay, this is not turning out nearly as sexy as I planned.” He flops forward and makes a frustrated noise into Scott’s neck. 

Scott feels a rush of affection at Stiles’ concern. “Dude, how about I just promise not to do anything I don’t want to, and you do the same. I think you know me well enough to know when I’m lying, and I can hear it in your heartbeat when you are. Cool?” 

“Cool,” Stiles replies in relief. He’s not even sure why he’s so worried. Well okay he is, he just really doesn’t want to mess this up between them. “Now how about we just pretend I threw you down onto the couch all sexy like and you’re all turned on and hoping I’ll suck your dick.”

“I’m good with that,” Scott replies before licking his way into Stiles’ mouth. And really, where is the lie? 

Okay this is better, Stiles decides as he grabs fistfulls of Scott’s hair that really could use a cut, and rocks his hips until they’re both hard. When the grip on his ass threatens to become claw-tipped he finally pulls away and slides down to kneel between Scott’s spread legs. He licks his lips in nervous anticipation and stares at the bulge in Scott’s jeans, but when he looks up the nerves are swept away in a rush of desire at the awed expression on Scott’s face. “Help me get these off,” he says, surprised at how steady his voice sounds.

“Yeah, okay. Do you want? I mean, should we both?” Scott moves to pull his shirt up, then gestures vaguely towards Stiles. And really none of that made any sense but he can’t think right now, not when all he can focus on is the thought that pretty soon his cock will be in Stiles’ mouth and he really, really wants it. 

Stiles grins. Fully clothed Scott is already totally gone, and _he did this._ Lydia was totally right about the power trip thing. “Take your shirt off,” he orders, his dick twitching in his jeans when Scott obeys immediately while he undoes the button and zip. Scott lifts his hips and helps shove everything off at once, and Stiles pulls his socks off as well since wearing only socks really isn't sexy, and then suddenly he’s faced with Scott naked and hard above him and oh yes, this is something he could get used to. 

“You’re just going to keep your clothes on? That’s kind of kinky,” Scott jokes nervously, hands shifting over his thighs since he isn’t quite sure what he’s supposed to do with them. 

“If I get naked too I’ll lose my focus, and I just want this right now if that’s cool,” Stiles says, inching forwards and reaching one hand out to wrap around the base of Scott’s dick. It’s hot and heavy and the head is already shining with pre-come, and suddenly he really wants to know if it tastes as good as Scott smells. Because maybe it’s weird, but he rather loves the way his hand smells after he’s finished jacking Scott off. 

“It’s cool,” Scott manages, his breath coming short as Stiles leans forward to brace his free hand on the back of the couch. Scott had rather expected him to work his way up to it, but no, in typical Stiles fashion he just goes for it and sucks the head all the way in and circles his tongue around it. “Fuck,” he pants, not quite managing to keep his hips from jerking forwards into the wet heat of Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles hums low in his throat and swirls his tongue around again, sucking lightly because maybe come is gross- he’s tasted his own after all- but this taste he likes. He’s so focused that it actually takes a few seconds to register that _oh, I have a dick in my mouth._ It’s definitely a new sensation, and Scott feels bigger against his tongue than he looks but he can already tell he’s going to be a bit obsessed with giving head because he loves the slick slide of it. When he decides to just see how much he can take he almost gags himself and has to pull back, but he recovers quickly. So yeah, for now using one hand is definitely a good thing. He looks up at Scott and forms an immediate addiction for the rather desperate look on his face. Then he notices Scott’s fingers are digging half-moons into his thighs and pulls off long enough to suggest, “Don’t shove me down and you can put your hands where you want them.” 

Scott shifts his hands so they are resting on Stiles’ head and carding softly through his hair, and resists the urge to tug or buck his hips forward even though it’s difficult, because it’s so damn good already. The sight of Stiles’ lips all pink and slick as his cock disappears between them is the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life. The wet sounds, the soft pop as Stiles pulls off and then slides his mouth back down, it’s all just so much to take in. It’s only the newness, and the fact that he’s so busy watching he’s a bit distracted, that keeps him from coming embarrassingly quickly. “You’re so good, shit, you feel so good,” he stammers, wishing he was thinking coherently enough to be smooth about this. 

Stiles hums his approval because he rather loves hearing Scott say he’s doing a good job. He wants so much to be good at this, for Scott to want this from only him. He moves his hand faster, twisting his wrist as he experiments with swiveling his neck and bobbing faster and then slower, using more tongue or less. The teeth thing doesn’t even seem to be an issue, it’s simple enough to figure out how to keep them away from Scott’s dick as he moves. And the hands in his hair...yes please. The novelty wears off in a few minutes though, once his jaw begins to ache and his neck is getting tired and okay, he kind of just wishes Scott would come already because it’s almost getting- and he can’t believe he’s thinking this- _boring_. Not that he doesn't still like it, but yeah. He wonders if this is what girls think too, and resolves to ask Lydia for tips. 

Scott does his best to whisper words of praise and encouragement, but words are difficult at the moment because he feels like he’s been hovering on the edge of orgasm the entire time. He’s hot and his skin is tingling, and his thighs actually start to tremble just as he’s finally ready to come. “Stiles, I’m gonna-” he momentarily panics, pushing at Stiles and trying to pull away because he’s not sure what Stiles wants, but Stiles deliberately _keeps him inside._

Stiles considers pulling away, but decides he may as well see it through completely so he keeps his lips sealed over Scott’s dick while Scott shivers and swears and shoots into his mouth. And okay, yeah, this is completely disgusting. He grimaces and swallows twice to get it all down. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to- I tried to pull away but-” 

“No! I wanted to. It’s so much better when- I mean, I know I like it when...yeah.” Stiles wipes his spit-slicked lips with the back of his hand and makes a face. 

“Want me to get you something to drink?” Scott asks, trying to be a gentleman even though he’s still feeling the awesome, shivery aftershocks of a good orgasm. His legs feel like rubber so he’s not sure he can move, but it’s polite to offer, right?

“Nah, I got it. It’s not _that_ bad,” Stiles tries, grimacing again as he gets up stiffly since his knees kind of hurt. 

“It’s totally awful, isn’t it?” Scott asks, feeling kind of bad. 

“Want to find out?” Stiles teases, leaning close as if he’s angling for a kiss even though he figures Scott will pull away. 

What the hell, Scott thinks, actually rather curious about tasting himself in Stiles’ mouth. He reaches out to grab a surprised Stiles and pull him down into his lap for a kiss. Which okay, initially tastes a bit gross but once the sharp taste fades it’s actually pretty hot. Stiles smells like him, and tastes like him, and he feels a primal rush of satisfaction. Usually he keeps his wolf well under control, but there’s something of the wolf in him now as he flips them and pins Stiles to the couch to kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him. 

Stiles makes a surprised noise but goes with it, because Scott is extra sexy when he lets go like this. He’s still fully clothed, and suddenly becomes painfully aware of his own hard-on as it strains against his jeans and his mind is flooded with all kinds of _ideas_. Okay, he’s been watching a lot of gay porn in secret lately just for some pointers, and there are a lot of things he’d like to try. All of the things, in fact. Whenever Scott is ready of course. Right now though, he just wants to get off any way he can. “Please, I need-” is all he manages but it seems to be enough. 

“You want me to-” Scott pulls away a bit and nods downwards suggestively. 

“Later,” Stiles says, hands going for his fly. He wants that sure, but right now he doesn’t want Scott that far away, as sappy as that sounds. “We have all day, right?”

“Yeah,” Scott agrees, not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed. He helps shove the jeans down far enough to get his hand on Stiles’ cock. He leans down to bite at Stiles’ lip, and in less than a minute Stiles is making a mess of his shirt. 

“So, naked day?” Stiles laughs, running his hands through Scott’s hair as they lie in a heap on the couch. He’s just starting to realize how gross his clothes feel. 

“You have the best ideas,” Scott agrees. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks, as always, to Hedwig_Dordt for all of her editing and encouragement!
> 
> This chapter is all naked sexy time- Enjoy!

They head to the shower first, because at this point they could really use one and Stiles has plans, okay? Plans that will go a lot smoother if they aren’t worrying about being clean. Plans he can barely focus on for the feeling of Scott all slick and naked and seriously, he can’t remember the last time he was this horny. There is all kinds of awesome kissing and rubbing in the shower but it’s not _nearly_ enough. “Roll over,” he urges, trying to shove Scott onto his stomach once they tumble naked and still damp into their bed. He wants to try this before he loses his nerve.

“K,” Scott manages, having a hard time focusing on anything other than _Stiles_ , and _more,_ and vague ideas involving orgasms. He wonders if Stiles is planning on fucking him. This time, the idea just has him grinding his cock into the bedding rather than making him nervous. He’s been playing around with fingering himself while jacking off in the shower and he likes it rather a lot, so yeah...he hopes Stiles brings it up since even though it’s stupid he’s not sure he can bring himself to ask for it. 

For a moment all Stiles can do is stare at Scott’s ass, which is firm and sexy and definitely hairier than a girl’s, which is still something he’s getting used to even if he likes it. A lot. Not the hair part, exactly, but the Scott’s ass part, hell yes. He kind of wants to bite it, so he does. 

Scott jerks his hips in surprise at the sharp sting, but it sends a jolt of arousal through him so he doesn’t complain. “You just wanted to bite me, that’s what I’m doing not kissing you?” he teases, hoping that really isn’t the only reason. He wiggles his ass in case it will encourage more biting. Or more anything, really.

“Well I don’t _only_ want to bite you…” Stiles does it again anyways, because it’s obvious Scott likes it. Then he licks wetly over the pink mark. It’s not what he _wants_ to lick, but he may as well gauge Scott’s reaction. 

_Oh_. What Stiles is suggesting clicks into Scott’s brain. “You want to- I mean, if you want to that would be- not that you _have_ to, but-” He mentally kicks himself. Could he sound any more like the total newbie be is?

“I do. Want to.” Stiles cuts Scott off before he can ramble any longer. He’ll take it as consent. “You should, ah...pull your knees up or something. Yeah, like that,” he says when Scott immediately slides his knees up so his chest is resting on his thighs. “Holy shit you look hot like this.” He scoots back to get comfortable and runs his hands down both of Scott’s ass cheeks as he stares at- okay there is really no sexy way to say it- Scott’s asshole. It’s kind of pinkish and there are little hairs around it, and he’s fighting a sort of engrained ‘it’s dirty’ reaction, but he _wants_ it. So he shoves the thought aside and grips Scott’s hips as he laps a few times lightly over the little pucker. 

Scott resists the urge to howl, cuz that would scare the neighbors. But only just. How is it possible something so weird could feel so good? 

“Okay?” Stiles asks, wanting to be certain before he keeps going. He really wants to keep going. 

“Yeah. Feels really good,” Scott manages, his cock bumping against his stomach at the sudden thought of Stiles’ tongue inside of him. Part of him wants to pull away because it’s kind of gross, isn’t it? But he wants it more than he doesn’t, so he stays put and trusts Stiles really wants to do this. 

Only really good? That kind of sounds like a challenge. Stiles doesn’t want _really good_ , he wants _fucking fantastic_ at the very least. He grabs both of Scott’s ridiculously toned ass cheeks and digs his fingers in, and then licks a firm stripe from Scott’s balls all the way up to his lower back. He grins when Scott honest-to-god whines. This he could definitely get used to, he decides as he places a decidedly sloppy kiss over the little ring of muscle before he goes back to licking. Then it’s all he can do to keep his tongue where he wants it as Scott jerks and bucks and ensures they’ll be blanket shopping as his claws rather shred this one up. Especially once he works out how to stroke Scott’s dick at the same time. Even _more_ especially once he manages to slip his tongue inside. Which is way too hot to worry about if it’s gross, because he kind of really loves how slick and soft it feels almost as much as he loves hearing what it does to Scott.

Scott bites his fist and tries not to be too loud, but it’s not working very well because holy fucking hell does this feel amazing. At first he’s afraid Stiles might not like it and tries to hold still, but he gives up since Stiles is obviously into it and pretty soon all he can do is squirm and make noises he’s only heard in porn. Somehow though, it doesn’t feel like quite enough. He came just a short while ago after all. 

Stiles pauses and just plays with Scott’s dick and enjoys the view for a few moments. His jaw is kind of sore and his tongue is getting tired, but mostly he just wonders if Scott would sound less needy if he used his fingers instead. He rubs his thumb over the slick opening experimentally. 

“Yeah that, do that,” Scott encourages, not even caring that it comes out like begging as he presses back and hopes Stiles gets the idea. 

Stiles grins. “What, this?” He trails his fingers lightly down the crack of Scott’s ass teasingly. 

“Damn it, stop teasing and finger fuck me already!” Scott practically growls. 

“The mouth on you,” Stiles tsks, then laughs when a sudden thought strikes him. “Or me. Next time someone calls me an ass kisser I’m just going to have to take it I guess.” 

“You're so random. Now fuck me already,” Scott demands, arching his back and pushing his ass up. Now that it seems Stiles is on board, he wants it a ridiculous amount. 

Stiles’ cock twitches and he’s sure it’s not what Scott _meant_ , but damn that’s a good mental image. “With my fingers,” he clarifies, getting up long enough to grab a bottle of lube out of his drawer.

“To start with,” Scott replies, wondering if Stiles wants that and then deciding _of course_ he does. At least, he would definitely fuck Stiles if the offer was on the table. 

“Okay. Tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” Stiles cautions as he slicks up his pointer finger, circles it a few times, and then slowly presses it inside. It’s nothing like fingering a girl. This is tighter and not nearly as wet, but it feels really cool. “You good?” he asks when Scott stills and then tenses up a bit. 

“Yeah, it feels good. I’ve done this to myself you know, so don’t worry. Keep going, your finger’s way smaller than your cock. Well, maybe not _way_ smaller…

Stiles laughs and smacks Scott’s ass. “Hey! And you love my cock. You think it’s awesome.” He’s glad that even like this they’re still them, that sex is just another fun thing they get to do together. He slides his middle finger in as well and feels around for Scott’s prostate as his google searches assure him Scott will love it- despite the fact that he’s tried it on himself and didn’t really get into it. Maybe it’s better when it’s not your own fingers though, he supposes. Apparently it is, because once he finds it Scott shivers and bucks and clenches down so tight he can’t do much more than press his fingers down. 

“Fuck. Oh, fuck, more of that,” Scott pants, his entire body flushing with heat and need. He _definitely_ wants Stiles’ cock now. Suddenly it seems like such a silly thing to have been so worried about, really. What’s not to love about this?

Stiles is nothing if not a considerate lover, so he gives Scott what he wants. He adds more lube and gets three fingers in, watching in fascination as Scott opens up around him. He wonders if it’s a werewolf thing, the way Scott adjusts so quickly and begins shifting his hips back as if he wants even more. Maybe he does. Is it too soon though? They haven’t even done nearly all the things he had planned to work their way up to actual fucking. Maybe it’s too soon. This is good, Scott is liking this. Maybe when he’s done Scott will suck him off, and then-

“Stop thinking and fuck me already. With your cock, not your fingers,” Scott finally forces out, because clearly Stiles isn’t going to get with the program without explicit instructions.

“It’s not- I mean, we haven’t even sixty-nined or anything, and I kind of thought you’d want to be the one to-” Stiles stops talking at the ‘are you fucking kidding me why are you arguing’ look Scott fixes him with. “But we’ve got all day, so yeah. Cool. I can do that. Ah...condoms are across the room.” It’s not like either of them has anything, or as if Scott could even catch or carry anything with his healing abilities, but it seems like the thing to do. 

“Well hurry up then,” Scott urges, shifting to flop onto his back since he wants to be able to watch Stiles. He doesn’t think the condom is strictly necessary, but if it makes Stiles feel better he’s not going to argue. He’s kind of shocked at how badly he wants this, but he does. And Stiles wants it, so there’s no point in waiting until they’ve tried other things first. He’ll return the blow job later. They’ve got all day, after all. 

Stiles grabs one from the drawer and then pauses before climbing onto the bed, suddenly wondering exactly what position is going to work for this since the angle isn’t exactly the same as with a girl.

“You’re thinking too hard, just get down here,” Scott says, struck with a sudden rush of affection since Stiles looks so uncertain. He pulls Stiles on top of him and into a kiss, and doesn’t try to hold back the low noises of ‘fuck yes’ at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together. He grabs Stiles’ ass and pulls him in closer with his left hand while his right grabs the condom out of Scott’s hand. He has to pause the kissing long enough to tear it open with his teeth. 

Stiles holds himself up on his forearms to give Scott room, and whispers, “oh, fuck,” when Scott rolls the condom on. This is really happening then. He wants it, but he’s afraid to mess it up so his heart is racing as Scott reaches over for the bottle of lube and makes a mess of squirting some into his hand, and then spreads it over the condom. He considers how to do this so that Scott will love it, so that it won’t hurt. 

Scott wipes his hand on the bedding and then shifts to spread his legs and bend his knees so he can plant his feet on the bed. He’s kind of uncertain about the logistics of this too, but he’s sure they’ll figure it out once they get over their nerves. “Hey. We’re both new to this, so no judgement, but in my mind you were way easier to talk into sex. And way more talkative. I mean, I figured you’d keep up a running commentary about how hot you are for me, and how you want to bang me like a drum or something, but-” he grins into the kiss Stiles suddenly tackles him into, and then laughs when Stiles tickles his side. This is more like it. 

Stiles breaks the kiss, loving the way Scott’s eyes are crinkling at the corners and he looks so happy- like he's having fun. He holds himself up on one arm and reaches down with his free hand to grab his dick and rub it up and down the crack of Scott’s ass teasingly. “Well I am super hot for you. And you know my dad made me get rid of the drum set when I was ten since I have no rhythm, but I’ll do my best,” he says as he takes a steadying breath and lines himself up before pressing forward slowly. 

Scott’s eyes go wide and his breath hitches as Stiles slides inside just a few centimeters, and then pauses. It feels kind of weird, and it hurts a bit, but nothing he can’t handle. Nothing he doesn’t want more of. “Keep going. Come on, all the way.” He grabs at Stiles’ ass and pulls him in steadily until there is no possibility of pulling him in any closer. It still feels really weird, but good-weird, and the awestruck look on Stiles’ face is definitely something he could get used to seeing. The burn of it fades in the few seconds it takes for Stiles to remember to breathe. 

“Holy shit. This is- holy shit,” is all Stiles can manage. He thinks it’s a damn good thing they just came a short while ago so he has a chance of making this last, because _holy shit_. It’s so much tighter than anything he’s ever felt before, and Scott’s eyes are wide and sort of awe struck and he’s biting his lip and his fingers are digging in and it’s everything. Everything he’s ever wanted but didn’t have words to ask for. 

“Yeah. But holy shit good, right?” He pulls his legs in to wrap around Stiles’ back and forgets to breathe himself when Stiles shifts and oh, fuck, he felt even that little motion everywhere. He shivers as goose bumps rise all over his body and Stiles needs to be moving like _yesterday._

Rather than answer Stiles braces himself and basically lunges forward so he can kiss Scott, and bite his lip, and suck on the tender spot, and do it all over again as he slowly sorts out how to angle his hips back and slam them forward without sliding out. Somewhere in his mind he supposes maybe he’s supposed to be more gentle for their first time, but Scott is making these awesome noises that are clearly begging him not to stop, and it feels so fucking good. It doesn’t take long before they are covered in a sheen of sweat and Scott has one hand behind his head to keep it from banging into the headboard and Stiles has given up on trying to hold himself up and is basically pressed up against Scott’s chest with his hands hooked around his shoulders as Scott’s dick slides between them and it’s- he’s out of words, which is saying a lot. 

Scott can’t think anything concretely for very long- it’s more a rush of _yes_ , and _Stiles_ , and _fuck I love this_. He wants this all the time. Wonders if Stiles will mind if they usually do it like this. Wonders what else he would like- he’s been looking into things and suddenly he really wants one of those butt plugs, and a vibrator, and there were a few toys on this one site he didn’t fully understand but hell, they should definitely try those too because apparently he really likes this whole ass thing, and damn Stiles is good at this already. He shivers when a particularly awesome thrust has him just on the edge of coming, and he gives up on trying to keep from being bashed into the headboard to drag Stiles in even closer and swivel his hips a bit and oh...oh. He usually just feels his orgasm like a concentrated sort of burst, but this is like a full-body experience. Once he’s done, all he can do is flop bonelessly back and enjoy the friction of Stiles’ last few thrusts. 

The feeling of Scott clamping down hard as he comes is like nothing he’s ever experienced. He can actually feel the force of Scott’s orgasm around his dick and it’s basically the best thing ever. He can barely see Scott’s expression since they’re only separated by a few inches, but between that and the extra friction he only lasts another few seconds. Then he just collapses and mouths at Scott’s neck as his breathing returns to normal. He doesn’t exactly pull out, more like slips out as he slowly softens and that feels a bit weird, but he’ll deal. He feels like he should say something, but he’s not sure what aside from “I love you,” and this seems like kind of a cliche moment to say it. 

Scott hums happily and runs his fingers over Stiles’ back, just kind of petting since he can. “That was awesome. We’re doing that again,” he mumbles. Rather than get him in the mood to take a break, all he wants to try more things. “I mean, I can try the blow job thing first if you want. Or if you want a turn on the bottom that’s cool, but I feel like I have all these wasted years to make up for.”

“Not all of us have a werewolf’s recovery time, dude. You’re gonna have to give me an hour or so.” Stiles shifts so he can pull the condom off and tie it before tossing it into the garbage a few feet away, and then laughs when Scott suddenly rolls them so he’s on the bottom and fixes him with a sneaky look. 

“A whole hour, huh?” Scott leans down to suck on Stiles’ earlobe and then bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder. “What are we going to do for that long?” He drags his nails up Stiles’ side and grins when his pulse spikes again. 

“I’ve created a sex maniac,” Stiles says, but he can’t manage to sound even slightly regretful. Especially when his body arches into the touch almost involuntarily and he knows he won’t get hard yet but his confused brain is telling him he wants to be. “What do you mean you wasted years?” 

“I feel like, as my best friend, at some point when we were talking about sex you could’ve _mentioned_ that fact that I should really try jerking off while fucking myself with a vibrator or something. How did I not know how awesome something up my ass is?” Scott asks in a teasingly irritated tone. He props himself up on one arm so he can grab Stiles’ right hand and pull it suggestively onto his ass. 

“Well it’s not like I’d really tried it myself other than with a few fingers and I wasn’t too impressed, so excuse me for not telling you to try it,” Stiles replies with an eye roll. He runs his fingers lightly over Scott’s still-slick hole experimentally and his dick attempts some sort of movement when Scott rolls his hips encouragingly and makes this low little noise that he definitely wants to hear again. “I’m not going to hurt you am I? I mean, you’re not sore?” 

“I’m thinking this is one of the unadvertised advantages of werewolf healing,” Scott replies, kind of shocked at how badly he wants this. When Stiles slides two fingers in easily- just a little since that’s all he can manage from this angle- he shivers in anticipation of more. “I really fucking love you,” he says before licking his way back into Stiles’ mouth. 

It takes a few seconds for the words to register, and then when they do Stiles can’t help but laugh into Scott’s mouth. His stomach does a little flutter of happiness, and it’s still so very Scott to pick this exact moment. 

“What?” 

“Oh my god, now we’re never going to be able to tell the story of when you first confessed your love to me because somehow ‘it was when my fingers were in his ass’ doesn’t sound like a story you share!” 

Scott shrugs. “We can tell Lydia.” 

“Yeah, there’s that. Oh, and I love you too. Obviously.” And that’s it. No big deal. 

“Obviously,” Scott agrees. “Just let me know when you’re ready for me to try the blow job thing. Now you’re gonna taste like latex though, gross.” 

“You say the sweetest things,” Stiles says sarcastically, tilting his head up for another kiss. Yeah, he decides, it’s going to be a wonderful life. 


End file.
